The Escapist
by jonesy24
Summary: They're deep behind enemy lines and must get out.


"Shit O'Reilly get the fuck down !"

Her face was the last thing I saw before the mortars hit, now I'm in this shit hole. Me and O'Reilly were took prisoner, we have no idea how many survived but we were safe, for now.

"Hey Staff Sargent?" She asked

"Yes? O'Reilly"

"Do you think we can get outta here?" She asked

"Well we don't know where we are and how heavy security is, for all w know we're in a max security prison on top of a fucking mountain."

Silence fell upon us as the guard came with two trays of cardboard tasting crap but we still devoured it simply because it had been days since we ate.

Later on that night myself and O'Reilly found our selves talking to the other prisoners either side of our cell turns out that they knew where we were, on top of a fucking Singapore mountain with only a cable car up and down. We we're done for but me and O'Reilly promised our-selves we won't die in this shit-hole.

At last we got let out of our cells, which I thought would have been good up to the point I got knocked out by a fucking taser.

Once I woke up I was in a new cell with some crazy Russian (called Dima) who said he'd found a way out. Dima and I spent hours during the night breaking down the cell wall but once done it exposed a gap wide enough for an elephant to walk through so I found it a treat. As we passed a vent Dima ripped of the vent protection to pull out a shiv and a spear he'd clearly spent a lot of time making. After clambering though the walls for hours we were by the security room, the way out. Dima carefully lifted the vent protection and crawled in, then kicked down the one on the other side and put his spear though a guards neck this caught the other one of guard long enough for me to stab him in the throat. Dima wiped the blood of his face and started to unlock every cell through the main console including the exit. Every single inmate charged towards the exit causing a huge riot through out the complex. I left Dima and ran to find O'Reilly.

"O'Reilly...O'Reilly"I shouted continuously.

Then amongst the rioting I heard "Sargent...Sargent"

It was O'Reilly, but we were in no time to talk and darted towards the exit. Dima was getting everyone in to an elevator ready to go the main gate, during then fights he'd managed to get some of the guards pistols and shotguns.

The slow clanking of the elevator was a rush of accomplishment as we all waited eerily for those elevator doors to open.

The elevator stopped and the sound of the doors opening begun along with gun fire.

With adrenalin pumping through our veins we ran, shot and stabbed our way to the main doors.

"Well O'Reilly looks like we might make it" I said whilst staring in to her deep blue eyes.

"Maybe Sargent maybe"she replied.

Dima was over at the console hitting all the buttons until a thud came from the gate. Slowly the light of day emerged along with a sense of glory. The mountain air was below freezing be were grateful to be in the outside world again.

It was a bloody battle to get to the cable car and in the end there was only five of us left.

The cable car slowly moved into life as i hit the button. Then the sound of any solders worst nightmare, there was a chopper lining up the car. It fired of a single missile at the rusty car sending it to an icy free fall. The other two prisoners didn't survive the fall. But me,O'Reilly and Dima did.

The three of us had been walking for a day now catching our deaths in the cold. Dima kept rambling on about government up to the point O'Reilly shot him.

"I'm sorry Sargent but he was pissing me of and plus the extra cloths might just let the journey be at least a degree warmer." She said.

"It's ok O'Reilly he was pissing me of too" I agreed.

Finally we'd made it to a small village at the foot of the mountain however it was abandoned even though everything was still in good condition. We took shelter in the biggest house we could find and scavenged for food because we needed it desperately.

"Shit there's nothin' in here."I shouted

"Nothin next door either the owners probably took everything." O'Reilly explained.

Later on that night O'Reilly was acting weird .

"Sir errr... Doesn't matter"

"O'Reilly come-on you can tell me."

"Sir I don't want to die a Virgin."

This came to me as a shock, I knew she was young but how has a very attractive 21 year old not had sex yet.

"O'Reilly are you trying to suggest something?" I asked

"_What_ sir no I didn't ... But I errr..."

I knew she was but didn't want to admit it. So I walked over to the fireplace set it alight.

"Sir what are you doing?" She asked

I went out the room and brought back the bed sheet and laid opposite the fire. I slowly un-buttoned my shirt whilst leaning in for a kiss.

"Sir you know you were always very handsome and ..."

I interrupted her with my lips touching hers. My shirt was know of as I felt her hand run down my chest to pants and back up again, I reached out and ripped the buttons of O'Reilly's shirt to show her black bra ,then my hand wondered down her curves to her pants as I undid the belt. The second the belt was of so was her pants exposing a black thong. O'Reilly giggled at the sensation of what was happening. Before I could go any further she pushed me on to my back and teared off my trousers showing my boxers and then they came of just as fast. I already had a hard on so O'Reilly began right away, both her hands clamped around my shaft as she pumped up and down. Then she licked the shaft and eventually began sucking hard, the sensation was amazing it had been a long time since I'd had sex and this was just great.

O'Reilly then payed down on her back and undone her bra. I came behind her and started to twiddle her nipples in my fingers. I was face to face with her now sucking and licking her tits and nips, it felt so right. I sat on her stomach and pushed her tits together and begun to thrust. Then I slid down her body back to the thong, I pulled it off of her waist and began it rub her pussy, she was already wet and I decided to lick it up from her and the more i did that the more she came. I pulled her on top of my waist and told her to squat on my dick and slowly she lowered her self on and started to bounce, her pussy felt so tight it was amazing. After ten minutes of her riding me I pulled her up and bent her over the bed and began the thrusting hard and fast , she kept moaning and saying "Sargent"over and over. I quickly pulled out turned her around and came all over her chest. She came and licked up the left overs on my dick.

We didn't speak from that point on we just knew we were a team.


End file.
